


How am I gonna explain THIS to the landlady?

by hero_worship



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_worship/pseuds/hero_worship
Summary: One-shot. An injured Spider-Man goes to an unlikely frienemy after a particularly hard battle.





	How am I gonna explain THIS to the landlady?

Spider-Man clung desperately to the brick wall with one hand, the other tightly gripping the gunshot wound on his side. Taking shaky, short breaths, he quickly took stock of his injuries, the worst of which he could see bleeding through the various rips and tears on his suit. Peering through the grimy apartment window, Spidey sighed with relief as he saw the room's sole occupant sitting on the couch in the living room, mindlessly flicking through channels on the TV. Mustering up the last of his usually formidable strength, Spider-Man took his hand off his copiously bleeding wound, drew it back, and slammed a bloodied fist into the window, which shuddered but didn't break from its frame. 

Inside the room, Eddie Brock leapt up from the couch, Venom instantly emerging from his clothes to completely cover his body, save for his head. Scowling, he called out a terse, "Hello?". No sooner had he spoken when the window crashed inward, sending glass everywhere. Venom covered Eddie's head with the speed of an utterly instinctual act, baring his teeth, but not leaping forward. The reason for this was promptly made apparent, as crawling through the window and up the wall, leaving bloody footprints every other step, was a badly injured Spider-Man. 

Clinging to the dingy ceiling of Eddie's apartment, Peter ripped the torn and damaged mask from his head, revealing a black eye, a swollen cheek, numerous small cuts on his face, and hair plastered to his skull by sweat and blood. Brock, he reasoned, already knew his secret identity, thanks to the Venom symbiote, and the blood soaking the inside of his mask was making it increasingly hard to breathe anyway. Pete watched the symbiote slowly retract into Eddie's clothes, and waited for it to be completely concealed before panting, "I--I didn't know where else to g--". Suddenly, the hero's complexion whitened, and his eyes rolled into his head. His insensate form limply fell from the ceiling, and it was all Eddie could to to catch him before he slammed into the floor. 

Shaking his head with disbelief as he watched Spider-Man bleed all over his not-so-nice, relatively clean carpet, Eddie muttered to no one in particular, "Great. How am I gonna explain THIS to the landlady?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was just some shitty one-shot that I wrote on Insta and copy/pasted it over here lmaoooo, some people took a liking to it so I decided to post it up! Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
